Invasion: Part 1: Pro Wrestling War 2: First Strike:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: A re-write on the invasion angle from 2001. Just for fun.


Invasion: Part 1: First Strike:

By Fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own any of this.

**Part One: RAW: A Fortnight After Judgement Day: **

**Segment 1: The Voice: **

After the pyrotechnics, the crowd cheered. Jim Ross's voice invades the ears of each and ever t.v viewers. "Hello, everybody, it's Jim Ross, along with Paul hayman!

"that's right J.R and, what a night we have in store"

"Oh, it's going to be interesting-"

"For instance, we have Benoit and, Jericho, are going head to head against the A.P.A!

"Uh...thanks for that interruption, Paul."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, J.r. And, here comes another one, in the form of our fare Stephanie McMahon." The music has hit for Stephanie and, she was striding to the ring, angry about what took place the previous week with Triple H. After stumbling over the middle rope, Stephanie wobbled to a stop on her high heels. "Is she drunk? Or, just a klutz?"

"Oh, stop it, Paul." J.R snaps.

"What!?"

"After what happened last week to Triple H and, on Smackdown...not only is my Husband not the better half of the tag team champions, but he's injured." The crowd booed deafeningly.

The lights in the arena went out, all at once. Then, a spotlight bathed the stage. A modulated voice echoed throughout the arena. "Sorry for the interruption, Stephanie but, there really is something I must say. Before this night ends...we will begin the invasion." The McMahons planted the seed. They will reap the rewards. Rather, in this case, the punishments." The lights return in the arena, a fearful, and utterly confused Stephanie, in a close up. Tried to speak a few times then, left the ring, stuttering to silence. She exits.

**ADDS: **

Cheezits, popcorn, tampons, Dragon Ball Z Bootikai 3, toilet paper, trailer for Harry Potter And, The Chamber Of Secrets. Hermoid cream and, stuffed crust Pizza Hut. End of break.

**Segment: 2: Match 1: Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Dean Malinko: **

Scotty 2 Hotty's music hit the speakers as Jim Ross talks about ribs and, Paul tries to put over Scotty 2 Hotty. After Scotty dances for a bit inside the ring, his opponent's music sounds. Dean Malinko entrees the ring after walking down the ramp. The two have a ten minute snappy, crisp match, with Scotty picking up the win, via a high leg drop.

**Segment 3: Backstage 1:**

Stephanie walks up to Vince, who's getting out of his limo, and screams,"I gotta talk to you, Dad."

"What is it, Stephanie?"

"Dad, didn't you see how Raw opened?" Vince shook his head. They start walking toward the camera.

**Adds: **

Pringles, underpants, lawn care, a nine hundred number, breast cancer and, the new cheddar bacon cheese burger from Wendy's.

**Segment 4: Match 2: Tazz vs. Christian: **

As J.R and, Paul bicker about what that voice thing could have meant, Tazz's music hits and, he comes down the the ring. Christian's music hits and, once he starts to get into the ring, Tazz goes on the attack. Christian finall comes back with a D.D.T and, in the course of the next fifteen minutes, Christian is submitted by Tazz. Paul jeers at J.R. J.R grumbles.

**Segment 5: Backstage 2: **

In Regal's office. Tajiri is speaking in his native language and, William Regal is nodding when, Rhyno walked in.

"I DEMAND a rematch with Mike Awesome for my hardcore title! Not now but RIGHT NOW, REGAL!" Tajiri put his hand up in a surrender jesture when Rhyno glared at him nad, Regal also put a hand up smilling in a I understand quite well, way. Rhyno glared again, this at Regal. Right as Regal took a breath, about to speak, when Hardcore Holly entered.

"No! This idiot managed to loose a W.W.E title on W.W.E ground. He doesn't deserve tha shot, I do. Holly ejaculated, jabbing his finger in Rhyno's chest. This, was a bad idea. Rhyno hammered Holly in the face and, began kicking him when he went down but, Holly battled back and, the two began to rip apart Regal's office, until the brawl was disbanded.

"Listen! If you two want to rip each other to ribbons over this dispute, fine! But it won't be in my bloody office, sunshine! Get out in the ring. Tijiri, it's now a triple threat. GO!"

**Adds: **

K.F.C chicken strips, condoms, toaster stroodle, National Guard, promo for a new show called Tools Who Love Reality Shows Too Much, underwear, pop tarts, W.W.E shop.

**Segment 6: Match 3: Tajiri vs. Rhyno vs. Hardcore Holly: Harcore Championship: N.O 1 Contendership:**

Hardcore Holly ambushes Tajiri on the ramp way and, is gored by Rhyno. Tijiri breaks up the resultant count out and, for hte next twenty minutes the three battle all throughout the arena, culminating in the parking garage, when Ryno gores Holly again, this time into the broadside of a motorcycle. Tijiri mists Rhno and, pins Holly. the N.O contender.

**Segment 7: Kurt Angle backstage interview-promo: Kevin Kelly is giving the interview: **

J.R tells us Kevin Kelly is standing by with Kurt angle.

"Kurt, last night you won back you gold medals and"

"Of course I did, Kevin. You probably don't know what it's like to win anything, other than the second grade spelling B. but, I feel like I won my gold medals twice. A great feeling!"

"How do you feel about your match tonight against Kane for the I.C title?"

"How di I feel? How do I feel? I feel like I've already won the damn thing. That's how I feel!" Kane appears on camera on the other side of Kevin Kelly. He nods.

"We'll see." Kane growled, and walked off.

"Yeah...we'll see about it, alright. Kevin, tonight, I bring home more gold! Tonight, I bring home the Intercontinental title!" Kurt backs out of line of sight of the camera. Kevin shrugs.

**Segment 8: Stone Cold Steve Austin: **

Stone Cold Steve Austin paced back and forth in his locker room. The Undertaker broke down the door. "Austin, we gotta go again. Seeings how you don't have you little prison bitch as backup!" As Austin stops, stock still, Debera in the background, hold her fists up to her mouth. She's fretting a brawl to break out. "You and me, title, next week."

As Austin began to protest, REgal strides in, hearing all of hte screaming Undertaker was doing, and smiles. "that's a splendid idea. Perfect, I dare say. You two next week. for the title. Inside of hell in a cell. but, it won't be a normal hell in a cell. It'll be last man standing rules. Whoever renders their advassary unable to answer a ten count, is champion."

J.R gasps on commentary. "A last man standing hell in a cell match, did he say."

"Open you ears. that's what he said alright. And, I can't wait to see these two wipe each other out." Paul replied.

**Adds: **

Pampers, shampoo, pimple treatments, movie trailer for The Scorpion King, suicide pervention hotline, tampons, For trucks and, promo for next week's Raw.

**Final Segment: 9: Kane vs. Kurt Angle For The W.W.E I.C Title. **

This is a crisp, tight nad, fast paced twenty five minute match. The finish comes when Angle has Kane down, via an nakle lock that was broken via the ropes, and he goes for the moon salt. Kane caught Angle in mid air and, power slams him. Two count. Kane then has a chokeslam countered into an Angle slam. Kane kicks out. Then. the lights go out.

"What the hell is going on now!" J.R yells into his mic.

As the lights come up again, Kane and, Kurt are surrounded by men with weapons and, are attacked. A man stood on the stage. A spotlight baths him in light...it was Sting.

**Fade To Black...END OF SHOW: **


End file.
